winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 220
Pixie Village is the twentieth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis After the events of the last episode the Winx girls were still arguing with each other. Faragonda decides to take drastic measures: she's decided to send the girls to the Wildland resort realm for a vacation and the boys will be there for an escort, but they can't socialize. Their first part of their vacation was skiing, but before they could reach their final run, the cable car cable was breaking. Bloom comes up with a plan to save them and after her plan worked she got her Charmix. Chatta explains that fairies get their Charmix when they get in touch with their true selves. Meanwhile, Professor Avalon is hit by the fluid of a Poisonous Norscithia and Palladium tries to cure him. In Shadowhaunt Darkar sends Icy to retrieve the Codex from Pixie Village. Things were going well for her until she ran into Princess Amentia and her guards, but Darcy and Stormy arrived to help her and they get the last piece of the Codex. Major Events *The Winx Club go on a vacation to a resort realm. *Darkar gives Icy a mission to retrieve the final piece of the Codex. *Bloom earns her Charmix. *Darkar has all four pieces of the Codex. Debuts *Ninfea Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Layla *Musa *Tecna *Faragonda *Sky *Brandon *Riven *Timmy *Icy *Darcy *Darkar *Amentia *Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Avalon *Palladium *Ninfea Trivia * Except for Darcy and Stormy showing up to help her, this was Icy's first solo mission. * Icy may have broken the fourth wall when she said "People like my Eyeshadow." She was either refering to her allies, or her fans in the viewing audience. *Scenes from this episode, episode 27, 28, 29, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 45, 49, 50, 51 and 52 were used for the final Winx special "The Shadow Phoenix". Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Jason Griffith as Darkar *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Marc Thompson as Professor Avalon *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy, Professor Paladium *Rachael Lillis as Miss Faragonda, Ninfea Quotes Amentia: "The bad eyeshadow has to go too." Icy: "Hey, people love my eyeshadow." Amentia: "Well they're wrong." Riven: "Hey Sky! Watch out for that tree!" Sky: "Nice try, but I'm not falling for that." Then Sky notices. Sky: "A TREE?!" Sky crashed into the tree. "It's Tuesday. You're not supposed to wear blue today. And then there's your hair. It can't be longer than mine. Give her a haircut!" - Queen Amentia as she encounters Icy Riven and Sky: "Layla?" Layla: "I guess you guys will be buying dinner tonight." Icy: "Listen you little-" Darcy and Stormy arrive. Stormy: "Is there a problem here?" Watch Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids